Pucktana Love story
by Darklittleprincess
Summary: Santana and Puck had developed a crush on each other. After years of being friends with benefits Santana confesses her love for Puck (Santana is straight in this story)


Pucktana *_* chapter 1 Santana was dreaming about a pleasant dream, until she heard a strange loud buzzing noise. She opened her eyes and sighed quietly to herself. Then she grabbed her phone, unlocked it as it automatically shut the alarm off. Santana was having a amazing dream about Puck and her. Lately she had develop a crush on him; she questioned why. All they did was fuck four time a week, or more. After the female put her phone back on the nightstand she closed her eyes, and tried to finish her dream. Just when she was about to start dreaming her mother came into her room "Santana! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" The latino female cursed under her breath, as she got up from her bed, she went to the bathroom and grabbed her tooth brush. Then she applied toothpaste and started brushing her teeth, once she was done she threw on her cheerio uniform. Santana then put her hair in a high ponytail and curled the ending of it. Once she was ready she looked at herself and the mirror and spun in a circle. While she was spinning in the mirror she saw a huge pimple on her face. The female gasped and put on foundation on the area. The Latino girl grabbed her phone, and walked to the kitchen for a Sue smoothie. She hated the smoothie but it was going to keep her skinny; And well being skinny and a cheerio made her popular and she wouldn't give that up for anything. As soon as she finished making her smoothie she poured it into a cup and walked to the living room and turned on the tv. Santana pulled her phone out from her cleavage and decided to text Puck. "Hey puckerman" She type as she drank her smoothie. Then she hit the big blue send button. Puck had a rough night; he went to a club and well drank to much, and got to friendly with a few females. He questioned why he was like that, but who cared that was the way he was. While he was laying in his bed he tried to get the hangover to go away. The male got up and went into the bathroom and grabbed some Advil, he put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it dry. After that he went back into his room and threw on a raggy shirt, and a pair of jeans he found on the floor. Puck didn't really care how he looked; he could get any girl even if he looked like complete shit. That Puckerman charm always worked. When he was done getting dressed he walked downstairs and saw his mom in the kitchen crying. "What's wrong ma?" Puck walked to her and sighed a bit, he wasn't all that bad of a guy, he cared about people; He just didn't show it. "Nothing, just leave!" His mother yelled "Whatever" Puck said in an anger tone. He grabbed his backpack and started walking down the sidewalk to school. As he was walking his phone started buzzing. The male pulled out his phone and read the message. "Aye Lopez" He typed then hit send. When Puck texted her back she instanlty smiled; she considered them to be friends with benifits. Her and Puck were close, they told each other everything. "Still hungover?" She laughed as she hit send. Last night Puck drunk dialed her and told her a few flirty things. Once she finished her smoothie she grabbed her bag "Mom! Drive me to school, Like now" She crossed her arms as she waited for her mom. When her mom walked out of the door and got into the car, Santana followed her. While her mom was driving her to school she looked out the window. When they arrived at the school she got out and walked into the school. As soon as she seen Brittany she walked to her. "Hey Britt-Britt" She smiled gently as she looked at the blonde female. Brittany was at her locker when someone said 'Hi' to her. She looked at the smaller female and smiled when she recognized it was Santana "Hey sanny" The female had a crush on the Latino girl; She didn't think the female would like her back so she kept quiet. Once in awhile she would throw a few flirty things in their conversation that made Santana blush. Brittany thought she would treat Santana better than any guy. "How are you doing? I didn't here from you last night, and well Lord Tubbing-ton said you didn't like me" The blonde female frowned and looked down as she was about to cry. Puck stood on the sidewalk as he replied to Santana "You know it babe." After he messaged her back he walked into the school. While walking down the hallway he felt invincible, powerful. He looked at the girls at their lockers. Once in a while he would wink a girl he thought was hot. Puck basically fucked every girl he laid eyes on, he even fucked his best friends girlfriend. As he was walking down the hall he seen Brittany and Santana. Puck was a bit turned on from this morning, as he walked to the girls he had a urge to kiss Santana but he ignored it. Could he be developing feelings for her? It couldn't be true. Or was it just him being him? "Hey ladies" He spoke as he looked at Santana. Santana listened to the female blonde talk, while she was listening she couldn't help but frown. "I'm alright, but I don't dislike you. You're my best friend and I love you" She hugged the female tight. "Don't cry Britt. Please?" The lantio pulled away a bit and smiled. Santana never did swell with feelings, but she was having a good day and decided to be nice for once; even though it was hard and it hurt she tried. When she looked at Brittany her phone started buzzing; Santana ignored the text because her friend needed her. When she heard someone behind her talking she turned around and saw Puck. "Hey puckerman" The Latino girl bit her bottom lip. She had a huge crush on Puck. The female thought she loved him and well she didn't say anything; she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Brittany looked up at the female and smiled a bit. " I'm glad Sanny. I need you in my life. You're amazing" When the Latino girl hugged her, she enjoyed being in the females arms. "Okay, I won't for you." The blonde looked at Santana. When she saw Santana talking to Puck she couldn't help but get jealous. Brittany slammed her locker shut and walked to glee club. She knew Santana liked Puck and well she thought that she could win Santana over. She had to be right. Puck looked into Santana's eyes, then he glanced at her lips. "So, I was thinking Breadstix?" He was determined to get a date with Santana, he hoped she didn't think it was just for him to have sex with her. But well of course he wanted to get in her pants. As she watched Brittany walked away he smirked " What's up with her? Did she get jealous because you like me?" He teased Santana looked at Puck. "Breadstix sounds great. I'll meet you there at seven" She chewed on her lower lip; Santana only did that when she was nervous. The female couldn't help but think Is he just doing this to get in my pants? Or does he like me? Her thoughts were confusing her. "Huh?" The brunette was confused until she turned her head and saw Brittany walking away. "Well, I don't know. Maybe she just couldn't handle two hot people next to each other" Santana laughed "Oh totally that's why she left" she moved a bit closer to Puck, she couldn't help herself. The female kissed him gently. Puck looked at Santana and gave her a small smile. "Can't wait till then" He winked at her, he then leaned against the lockers. "Two hot people? Don't you mean sexy people?" Puck laughed as he looked at Santana. When he felt her lips on his he was shocked and immanently he kissed her back but this time was different from all the other time. What did this mean? He thought. "I've got to go. See you at breadstix" Puck turned around and started walking down the hall. Santana smiled against his lips when he kissed her back. She sighed to herself as she watched him walk away. Did i do something wrong? What happened? These questions filled her head. The female walked after him and grabbed his arm. "Puck?" She looked at him. "I've got something to tell you, and well this isn't easy." Santana sighed deeply and looked into his eyes. "I think I love you, Noah" She bit her lower lip and then walked away. The brunette didn't want to know what he had to say; she just needed to tell him how she felt. Santana felt stupid for telling him that she loved him, but it had to be done.


End file.
